


A Thousand Years.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasional poems I write about our boys Jack and Ianto.  Just for fun! Always, I hope, a Happy Ending! This first poem is Jack's pov. The last bit is from Tardis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say a Huge Thankyou to the wonderful and brilliant author and friend FragileObject. Without her help this would never have been possible. Go check out her works, she is a genius! Thanks my friend!

A THOUSAND YEARS

There is a locket around my neck

with a photo of my love.

I look at it and smile,

is he watching from above?

I lost him once, sometime ago.

"A Thousand Years" he said.

A Thousand Years to remember him.

Remember that he's dead.

"A Thousand Years" I promised him,

A Thousand Years to mourn . . .

Miracles do happen as I look upon this dawn.

"A Thousand Years" he told me,

I didn't know it was a date!

I'm drawn towards his graveside, I am early.

I can wait.

He's standing there, he's smiling!

"A Thousand Years" he said

"I knew you would remember me" . . .

There is a buzzing in my head.

*I promised you forever,

I promised Ianto too.

I give you both eternity,

The rest is up to you.*


End file.
